


A Different Course of Action

by Skyeec2



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: As pleased as Cloud was to see Sephiroth again, he would have preferred it if the other had called ahead first.





	A Different Course of Action

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW sequel of sorts to Day 1's A Different Start  
> Today was a free day so I did a bit of smutty goodness.

Cloud arched into Sephiroth as the former General pushed him back against the wall of his bedroom, groaning as the man’s lips immediately turned to his throat. He was thankful that his Ma had decided to visit some old friends in Rocket Town, else he might have worried that she would hear them.

Sephiroth didn’t seem to be very concerned with keeping quiet tonight, nor was he going to take thing slow.

The man had just appeared at his door like he usually did, suddenly and without warning, trusting that Cloud’s life was boring enough that he wasn’t doing anything else. He was right of course, but still, Cloud would have appreciated a bit of warning.

It wasn’t like Sephiroth didn’t have his phone number, he could have called him.

Sephiroth’s teeth sunk into his neck, successfully pulling him from his thoughts. He groaned lowly, rolling his hips against the other’s thigh, unable to reach anywhere he actually wanted to.

Sephiroth picked him up bodily, getting him to wrap his legs around his waist and holding him securely between the wall and his own body. The taller man turned his attention away from his throat to connect their mouths in a deep kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth to twine with his own.

Cloud whimpered under Sephiroth’s mouth, fingers tightening in the other’s long, silver hair. He tugged the strands lightly as the other man pressed their hips together, the hard line of his cock pushing against Cloud’s own through his pants.

“Bed,” Cloud gasped out, pulling his mouth away from Sephiroth’s groaning as the other moved his mouth back to his throat. “On the bed.”

Sephiroth groaned against his throat but listened to him, carrying him over to the bed easily with his enhanced muscles. He placed Cloud onto the mattress, the bed wouldn’t have survived if he’d dropped him, removing his own shirt and popping the button of his jeans before joining him on the bed.

Cloud’s hands immediately sought out the bare skin above him, sliding along Sephiroth’s defined muscles greedily. Sephiroth was kneeling between his legs, palming the bulge in Cloud’s pants as he pressed their mouths together once again.

Cloud thrust his hips against the other’s hand with a soft noise, one of his own hands falling to open pants to return the favour. Sephiroth felt large under his hand, even through the layers of cloth, a long, hard line of heat, twitching under fabric.

Sephiroth pushed closer to him, until he could roll his hips into Cloud’s own, forcing him back against the bed. Cloud grunted at the weight, arms winding around the larger form and pulling him closer as he moved against him in turn.

He was expecting that to be how they ended; the two of them rutting against each other before coming in their pants. But, Sephiroth seemed to have other ideas.

Sephiroth reached between them, pulling Cloud’s cock from his pants as well as his own before wrapping his hand around them. Cloud groaned at the feeling of the other’s skin against his own, rutting into Sephiroth’s hand as it moved along both their cocks, jerking them until they were both spent and panting against each other.

“So,” Cloud said, chest heaving with quick breaths. “What brought that on.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Sephiroth said, meeting his eyes levelly.

“I could tell.” Cloud responded, rolling his eyes at the other.

“It, got out of hand. Sephiroth ducked his head away from Cloud’s gaze, cheeks flushing darker as Cloud huffed a soft laugh.

“Right,” he agreed, shifting under the other man’s weight. “You wanna try again?”


End file.
